fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Magic Games X805: The Dragons' Path to Victory
"Hello everyone!" shouted Chapati Lola through his mic. "We have an exciting preliminary event for you this year! Entering now is one of the returning guilds from last year. They may be an old guild, but this is an all new team! Team Dragon Gunfire! Matthew Drakon, the Embodiment of Heaven and Hellfire; Victor Crassus, the Monster of Dragon Gunfire; Drake Doomkaiser; Zeke Strider, the Arm of Destruction; and Jason Gaebolg, the Black Knight!" Matthew walked in, waving at the adoring crowd. Victor smiled, but kept his hands to his sides. Both Jason and Drake seemed uncaring. "Cease your showboating Matthew!" called Drake. "Oh come on," pouted Matthew, "I'm just trying to have some fun." "We are not here to have fun," retorted Drake. "Then what are we here for?" asked Victor, somewhat snidely. "We're here to represent our guild," answered Drake, "and prove we are the strongest." Jason remained silent, walking in the middle of his companions in their neat line. He wore a serious expression as they went closer to their goal. Zeke, fully pumped at the prospect of the games, made his way along with the group, staying behind Drake as he waved at the roaring crowd. "Koma Inu, Beast Heart, what a load of losers. No doubt we're taking the gold today folks!" Zeke worked his way to Jason, grabbing him by the shoulder as he gave him a small nod while simultaneously waving at the crowd, screaming to the the stands. "We're making history here people!" Zeke began to run head first to the opening of the chasm taking them straight to the cave, complete and utter darkness enveloping their every surrounding, rendering them completely blind. "Yo, if it's not too much to ask, can someone give me a light?" Jason rolled his eyes, and the other four mages followed him into the hole. Matthew held out his hand, and flames immediately appeared, acting as his team's torch light in the darkness. "Aren't you guys glad you have me?" Victor clapped him on the back as the group kept moving through the catacombs, only able to see a few feet in front of them. They wandered for only a little while, when suddenly they found themselves in a grassy field. The Dragons looked around, seeing a large tower, and a black cage, large enough to fit the world famous blizzardvern Winters. Chapati Lola came back over the speakers. "The first obstacle you face comes has to do with that tower over there. Inside this stone tower is a crown of glass that will shatter at even the slightest of noises above a whisper." Jason shot a look at Zeke and Matthew a dirty look, telling them to stay quiet. "Your group must protect the crown from shattering while rallying a loose wyvern back into its cage across the field. This wyvern is quite the vocal and rambunctious one, with its eyes set on busting through the tower and destroying anything in its way. You must work together to keep the noise level below a whisper within the vicinity of the tower, to avoid breaking the crown, while trying to put the wyvern back into its soundproof cage. The crown will be placed inside now. Good luck." They had the cage, and they had the crown, but where was the wyvern? Jason activated his Dark Eyes, looking around for the creatures magical signature. It was only a few seconds before it was too late that Jason decided to look up. A green, winged lizard was falling from the sky. Jason began rapidly signaling to his companions, it wouldn't be long before the creature was in range to break the crown. He pointed at Matthew and Victor, then towards the wyvern. They nodded their heads in compliance. Matthew sprouted a pair of blue, flaming wings, and ascended towards the wyvern. Victor transformed into his Full Power Monster Soul: Vampire Take Over spell, growing his own pair of wings as well, becoming much more bat-like in appearance, and flew next to Matthew at an equivalent speed. Next Jason signaled Drake and Zeke, pointing towards the tower, so they knew it was heir job to guard it. Jason cloaked his body in his Darkness Magic, and flew up to meet the wyvern. Drake ran over to the tower, collecting his magical energy into his hand, just in case. Victor was the first one to get there. Just as the wyvern entered the range to break the crown, Victor punched it in the gut. An ordinary punch wouldn't deal much damage to a creature of this caliber, but Victor had imbued his with his sound magic, sending the wyvern back up, rattling its internal structure, and not even making a sound in the process. The wyvern opened its mouth, about to make a cry, but it was immediately silenced by Jason, wrapping one of his chains around its mouth. It was snapped shut, and the beast immediately was unable to even utter a whimper. To seal the deal, Jason then began sending forth his magical energy through the chains, activating his Shocking Chain technique. The beast would've wailed in pain, had it not been muzzled. That was when the final touch was used. Even if they could keep it quiet in the air, its landing would cause some form of a ruckus. That's where Matthew came in. His hair suddenly turned gold, sticking up straight. He held his hands out, surrounding the beast with his Holy Sphere. The sphere completely closed around Jason's chain, who detached it, and stopping the beast from being harmed by the Shocking Chain. Yet, the muzzle still persisted. The muzzle, as it had been deprived of its creator's overall power, managed to finally break it off, and released a mighty roar. But the crown still did not break. The Holy Sphere was airtight, and as such, no sound could escape. The wyvern began bashing around in the sphere, but it wouldn't give, not while Matthew was still giving it power. Matthew suppressed laughter at the wyvern's futile efforts, as if he laughed, they'd lose. The three mages floated down to the ground. Victor returned to his normal state upon touching down, Jason released his Dark Eyes, and Matthew's hair returned to its natural red color. The wyvern, still struggling to escape, found itself getting more and more tired as it wasted more and more of its air. It passed out, right when Matthew moved the sphere into the caging area. He released the wyvern from the sphere, looking so much more peaceful in its slumber than it had in its awoken state. From behind them, the tower opened. The five mages walked into the tower area, and saw the crown. It suddenly shattered. The team was mortified, at least, up until it repaired itself into the shape of the first piece of the puzzle they needed. The five let out a sigh of relief, and Victor grabbed it, transporting it to his Requip dimension for safekeeping. "Does this mean we can talk now?" Matthew asked, somewhat innocently. "Talk about an annoying challenge, anyway, looks like the road ahead is open," running inward, the rest of the group make their way to the next challenge, quickly sprinting in order to save time. As if in an instant, the floor began to crumble, suffering from the drastic changes afflicted by the Terrain Effect Magic cast over the entire area, quickly reshaping the hard, rocky area into a monumental , with the floor losing it's stability in matter of seconds. Gazing at the magma zone emerging around them, Zeke feels the incredible heat beginning to swallow the entire room. Their breathing became ragged, with it almost being painful to take in the air, sweat pouring from every inch of their body, with the only object separating them from the volcanic chasm below being a simple slab of rock that was quickly being melted away. Zeke lunged forward, taking his place in front of the group; extending his hand forward, in an almost calm fashion, he uttered a single word, "...'Bahamut'..." ''And in doing so, a scarlet aura rose from his arm, generating a massive arm of epic proportions, quickly lunging forward to lift the entire platform underneath them, tossing it forward to the next stage, with the members of the Dragon Gunfire riding on top of it. Breaking their fall with the stone floor, they waltzed ahead, with Zeke merely stating, "let's keep going." Ahead of them laid a large beast-like creature, a dog of sorts with three heads viciously gazing at the wizards. The beast was clearly blocking their exit. "A Cerberus," said Jason. "First a wyvern now a dog," said Matthew, "today's just not our day." The team charged the Cerberus. Jason opened up with his '''4500mm Black Cannon', sending it back only a few feet. Jason created two spheres in his hands as a follow up, then they came to surround his fists. "Dark Star!" The Cerberus made a mighty swing with its paw. Jason blocked the first, and the second with his own fists, but the third caught him off guard, sending him flying backwards into the wall. Yet, the beast did not move from its spot to finish the kill. "Monster Soul: Lycanthrope!" called Victor, changing his form into that of a werewolf. "Wolf Ball!" He curled his body into a sphere, and hurtled at his target. The Cerberus seemed to open its mouth, planning to eat the incoming Mage, but fortunately this did not occur. "Purgatory Dragon's Flare Blitz!" Matthew, clad in flames, hurtled his body up towards the beasts chin from below, closing its jaw and burning it. Victor's Wolf Ball then struck the beast in one of its jaws, sending it reeling backwards. The duo thought they had done it, up until the beast recovered and made another swipe at them with its paws. But before it made contact, Drake landed on its back, slamming his Adamantine Staff. "For something with three heads, you're pretty easy to get the drop on. Almighty Shock!" His Qui surged through the beast's entire body, causing it to roar in pain, all three heads. The beast suddenly jumped into the air, and turned over, aiming to crush Drake underneath it. He barely jumped off of the beast's back before it touched down. Yet, the shockwave from the collision was intense, sending back all the Mages. "Easy there fido, don't lose your head!" Zeke jumped off the massive cerberus' incoming paw, scraping at the entire room with its massive claws, turning everything in its path to shreds. Jumping from the surface of the walls, Zeke propelled himself forward to the ceiling, charging the soles of his shoes with his magic energy to boost himself off at an incredible speed, landing fist first atop of the Cerberus' middle head, knocking it to the floor, only for it to rise just as quickly, more angry than ever. The Cerberus aimed another attack with its paw, but before it could get a handle on him, Jason managed to wrap his chains around Zeke, and pull him to safety. With his free hand, Jason fired a Black Bullet into the beast's arm, but it seemed to just ricochet off, not leaving a scratch. Jason looked at his finger gun, more confused. "These bullets pierce through everything." Victor and Matthew took advantage of the monster's momentary distraction, and leaped towards it. using the speed of his Lycanthrope form, Victor launched an incredibly fast slash of Sword Pressure. Imbued with his Fire Magic, it transformed into his Flame Pressure attack, striking the beast with immense power and precision. But the onslaught didn't stop there. Matthew activated his Holy Elemental Magic once again, flying towards it with golden wings. "Holy Wrath!" Thousands of light beams rained down upon the monster, each one exploding on contact, and those that missed, exploding around it. "Alright beasty! Round two!" Zeke utilized his Fighting Magic, enhancing his physical prowess, jumping towards the monster once again. He punched it once its middle head, then proceeded to jump to each harm delivering punches and kicks all over the creature's body. With a well placed movement of his legs, he jumped off of its face. "Alright boys! Do it now!" Jason held out his arm in front of him. "This ends now. 4500mm Black Cannon!" Jason fired the immensely powerful spell at his target. Simultaneously, Drake fired a sphere of his Qui into the Darkness Magic. The two spells merged into one, not quite on the level of a Unison Raid, this was more of an empowerment, one of the many advantages to Drake's Qui. The Darkness spell became surrounded by a blue hue, and grew to encompass the entire beast's body. The monster actually made a somewhat surprised noise as the blast came towards it. The mages panted, they thought they had done it. Zeke shouted it triumph, but the celebration was cut short when the smoke cleared, it was just as unharmed as it had been at the start of the battle. "What?" said Jason in disbelief. "After Jason and Drake's combined attack, it's still unharmed!" exclaimed Victor in shock. "How are we supposed to beat this thing?" Matthew began to inspect the dog's face. It seemed to be... happy, at least a little bit. Almost like it had enjoyed seeing Jason and Drake's spell. Jason, Victor, Drake, and Zeke prepared to charge once again. "Wait!" called Matthew. "Fighting this thing head on won't work. It's taken all of our attacks, and it hasn't budged. Even if we were to go all out, and even if we beat it then, we wouldn't have enough energy to finish the rest of the trials." "What are you saying?" asked Drake. "That we can't win?" "Of course not," said Matthew, "I have a plan." Matthew motioned for the others to gather around. The group huddled together as the Cerberus looked at them, quizzically wondering why they didn't advance. "I hate this idea," mumbled Drake, as he took off his blindfold, revealing the black and red Lunar Eclipse Eyes. "New Moon!" All the light was absorbed into Drake's eyes, creating a location of complete darkness. The Cerberus may have been blinded, but its directive still stood. That's when a minuscule light could be seen in the darkness, and it quickly grew into the shape of a spotlight. In that spotlight stood the one who had trapped them all in this darkness. He took out his staff, it glowing brilliant blue. That's when he began to spin it, creating a vibrant picture of blue. And it wasn't just that. He actually began... to dance. Yes, the most serious member of Team Dragon Gunfire was dancing, like a fire dancer in Hawaii. But this was just the opening act. The spotlight immediately expanded in a fast explosion of light, lighting up the rest of the room, and in the middle of it, Matthew's Holy Sphere, with Victor, in his shadow form, trapped inside. He moved about the inside of the sphere, appearing as a black river, trapped inside a prison of light. It was so fluidic, it was mesmerizing. That's when Zeke's Djinn appeared, Bahamut, and smashed open the prison with one blow. Matthew, with his hair stuck up and gold from his Holy Elemental Magic, and Jason with his skin black from his Dark Transformation stood parallel from one another. Their magical auras exploded around them, colliding into a beautiful combination of light and darkness, but they didn't end it there. The Jason fired a multitude of Black Bullets using his Duel Wielding skill, while Matthew fired off his Holy Wrath. Despite firing hundreds of attacks, not one of them hit the other. Intentionally, they all touched one another, exploding in a brilliant display of color, showing off all those in the rainbow in a beautiful sphere. Despite the opposite natures of their magic, they complimented each other quite well. That's when Jason fired his 9000mm Black Cannon, and Matthew fired his Purgatory Dragon's Heaven's Flash. The two spells collided, creating a blinding flash. But when the light subsided, both mages were gone. Spelled out in light, darkness, flames, lightning, and pure magical energy was "Dragon Gunfire", with a small image of a Dragon in the background. The five were done, they looked at the Cerberus expectingly. The large dog began to clap with its paws, in an almost adorable manner, and moved out of the way, revealing the entrance to the next area. The five began to run to the exit, and upon making it within five feet, the Cerberus transformed into the next piece of the puzzle. Victor once again picked up the piece, and transported it to his Requip dimension. "Two down, three to go." That's when they entered the next room. They had only taken one step into the room, when Drake tripped. "I can't see!" He shouted, taking off his blindfold. He looked at his comrades, but his Lunar Eclipse Eyes did not cause them fear. "That can't be good," said Matthew. "This location is nullifying all of our magic power!" exclaimed Victor. That's when they heard a loud noise, as if someone had just turned on a large machine. "Is it just me," began Matthew, "or is the ceiling getting closer?" The other four looked up, noticing that the ceiling was indeed getting closer. As a matter of fact, it would crush them in about ten minutes. "Are they insane!" shouted Victor. "This could kill us!" Drake began to look about hi surroundings. He may have been deprived of magic, but he was still the smartest member of this team. He noticed ten crates strewn across the area, a wall on the other side of the room, obstructing them from continuing, and the emitters blocking out their magical power. Without their magic, they wouldn't be able to jump the wall, and there were too many emitters to destroy before time ran out. That left only one option. "We have to make a staircase using the creates in this room," said Drake. "Jason, Matthew, and Victor, you're all stronger than me, so you can each go get some of the crates on your own. You can probably carry one or two each to the designated area. Now go!" The three did as they were instructed. But, accordingly to his calculations, they still wouldn't have enough time to get to the staircase built, and over the wall before the ceiling got too low. "Zeke, I have a special assignment for you," said Drake. "You're the physically strongest member of our team, meaning that you can move the crates much more efficiently than any of us." Drake tossed him his staff, made from Adamantine, the strongest metal in Ishgar. "Tell me, how good are you at batting." "How good am I? Drake, you don't ask a baseball player if he knows how to play baseball," Zeke threw Drake's staff into the air, gripping it by the lower handle, took his batting position, and spit on the ground, swinging the staff in the same fashion as a baseball bat. Zeke strode over to the crates, kicking off the floor to reach top speed; as he grew closer to the large square objects, he used the lower half of his body, rotating his torso to transfer his body's power into the staff. His weight pressing against the back of his leg, while at the same time keeping his body centered a little more away from the crate by placing slightly more weight on the back foot than on his front. "I'm swinging for the fences baby, and this here is..." spinning the staff to build momentum, Zeke gave a powerful overhand lunge, pumping himself up by ultimately screaming "...THE HOME RUN!" The crate flew through the air, moving at an extraordinary speed. Keeping up with that pace, he continued to swing the staff at frightening speeds, curving it into additional crates, throwing them upward for him to assault, slowly but surely stacking each of them on top of one another, with one of the crates ricocheting directly off the ceiling and onto the stack. "Damn," said Drake, receiving his staff back from the baseball expert. "I didn't expect you to stack them as well." Jason, Victor, and Matthew finished stacking their own crates, fortunately, these ones were the bottom crates. After Matthew set up the last one, the five mages immediately ran up the staircase, and over the wall, just as the ceiling touched the wall, and would've prevented them from escaping. Victor turned around, noticing a small, glowing object in the side of the wall. He touched it, revealing it to be the next piece of the puzzle. Sending it to his Requip dimension, he turned back to his team, with Drake putting this blindly back on, now that their magic worked again. "Only two left now." The five mages quickened their pace, finding themselves in the largest room yet. In the middle of this, generally blank space, was a singular small pedestal, floating in empty space. "What is th--?" Matthew wasn't even able to finish his sentence, when suddenly him and his team were sent towards the ceiling. Jason created a barrier underneath his feet and Zeke's with his Barrier Magic, stopping their fall. Matthew quickly activated his Holy Elemental Magic, and surrounded Drake, Victor and himself with his Holy Sphere. "Is that all they got?" As if on cue, the gravity shifted again sending them towards the wall on the other side of the room form where they entered. Matthew attempted to resist the pressure, but suddenly found himself feeling sick. He was a Dragon Slayer after all. Jason activated his Barrier Magic's ability to merge with his barriers, allowing him to somewhat resist the pull of the gravity, but Zeke wasn't quite as lucky. Jason's arms weren't quite long enough to grab him as he slid off, but he activated his Chain Magic, and wrapped it around his wrist to prevent him from falling further. "You just had to open your--!" Once again gravity shifted, stopping Victor from finishing his sentence. The gravity kept shifting, literally every ten seconds. The mages were barely able to resist, and by the time they had a handle on it, the gravity would shift again. Matthew was getting sick, and he wouldn't be able to maintain his Holy Sphere for much longer. They needed to formulate a plan, and fast. "Jason!" called Drake, upside down in the Holy Sphere from all the gravity changes. "I've got a feeling we need to make it to that pedestal! Fire you 4500mm Black Cannon at Zeke, but angle it towards Matthew's Holy Sphere. Zeke, use your Djinn to punch the sphere towards the button." "I don't think I can maintain this for much longer," said Matthew, who was turning green. "You don't need to, just long enough to get us within close range of the button. Then I'll empower Victor with my Qui, allowing him to make it the rest of the way using his Full Power Vampire transformation." "How do we get the timing down?" asked Victor. "The gravity changes every couple of seconds." "It happens in ten second intervals. If we're able to rocket ourselves towards the button fast enough, it shouldn't be too big a deal, just start right after the next gravity change, or else we might not get their fast enough." "Alright," said Jason, "sounds like a solid plan." The gravity changed again, and Jason threw Zeke in front of him with his chains. He fired his 4500mm Black Cannon towards Zeke, using it to send him directly into Matthew's Holy Sphere. "Mathew you red-haired bastard, if so much as get a lick of spit on me I am SO going to kick your ass," Zeke speeding through the air with the change of gravity crushing him and his compatriots toward the side of the wall, quickly exerts his Djinn Magic even further, producing two large scarlet arms to cushion the impact against the wall. "Listen to me, I'm going to throw you guy as close as I can to the switch, I'm leaving it to you to get the rest of them there Mathew," quickly expanding the size of his ethereal arm, he firmly grips the entire group of wizards and performs an overhand throw, timing it with the change of gravity to give them enough momentum to travel through the air. They had about five seconds to go, and the Holy Sphere was well on its way to the button. "I can't hold it anymore..." Matthew released the sphere, and the three mages began tumbling through the air, still on path towards the button. "Looks like it's our turn," said Victor. He activated his Full-Power Vampire transformation, and sped towards the button. "I've been churning this since before the trials started. Here it goes! Deo Cannon!" Drake fired his most powerful Qui blast towards Victor, but instead of harming him like it normally would, he was empowered. He flew towards the button, moving much faster than he ever had before, and landed on the pedestal. But just as he was about to make his way towards the button, the gravity shifted again, sending him almost off of the pedestal's steps. He managed to catch himself, hanging on it, barely able to stay up. It appeared as though he was about to fall. "Oh wait. Monster Soul: Ghost." Victor transformed into a translucent version of himself. He flew straight through the pedestal and to the button, solidifying after he reached his goal. He pushed the button without any further delay. A latch opened, and the next piece of the puzzle revealed itself. "Good thing I'm here." He grabbed the piece of the puzzle, and sent it to his Requip dimension. Immediately after that, the gravity changed again, sending them all towards the ceiling. They all hit the new ground, a little sore, but generally unharmed. At that point, Matthew had reached his limit. He threw up all over the ground. "Oh god," he whined, "please tell me that the next challenge doesn't involve nearly this much movement." A door opened up on the other side of the corridor. The five mages looked at each other, and ran through the entrance to their final challenge. "Well, I would've called it a smooth ride, but Mathew puking his afternoon lunch would make me a liar, here," Zeke handed him a napkin, "clean yourself up, it's show time people. The grand finale is up ahead" The entire group, after the many trials they faced, make their way to the final chamber, with the only sensable object there to greet them being a giant tiki alter, whose mouth was open. "Talk about a temple of doom, the decor sucks but it's the thought that counts I guess." "Look," said Drake, pointing up at an object floating in midair. The final piece of the puzzle. Victor walked up to it, and grabbed the piece from the air. "Well that was a simple challenge," he joked. He brought the other four pieces out from his Requip dimension, and fitted them together. The emblem of the Toveri Alliance. No surprise what that image ended up being. But, despite the puzzle being assembled, the group still found themselves stuck in the maze. "Turn it over," said Drake, referring to the puzzle. Victor did as he was told. There was an inscription on the back. "I perceive through five lens, And thirty white horses I cleanse. Some say I'm the strongest, but I don't lift weight, Though what is thought of as one, is actually eight. A fool shall hold me, but a wit will use thee. Surrender me to the statue before you, and only then will you be through." "A riddle?" said Zeke in an annoyed tone of voice. "You have got to be kidding me!" "But what does it mean?" asked Jason. The five mages began to wrack their brains. What could it possibly mean? "It's the tongue right?" said Zeke. The other Dragon Gunfire Mages turned to him, showing faces of utter confusion. "What?" Zeke walked up the totem pole, and dragged his tongue across its surface. Suddenly, the entire team was teleported back into the center of the Domus Flau, the crowd roaring at the first team to finish their trials. "See? What did I tell ya?"